


Ghosts

by geekmystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Rey is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Small spoilers for Avengers: Endgame! Rey and Ben are normal people in the MCU. As they are about to lose their virginity, Rey turns to dust in front of Ben.





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Ben is 17 and Rey is 16 when the snap wipes out half of Earth's population. Ben watches Rey turn to dust in front of him. Five years later, when Bruce Banner brings everyone back, Rey appears on his doorstep, still 16 years old. He's now 22, almost 23 years old. Do they rekindle their old relationship? Or should they just be friends?
> 
> I actually wanted to do a short time-warp story before I saw Endgame. Now I have the perfect opportunity.

**_Five Years Ago_ **

_Rey tasted like honey and peaches. His tongue swirled around hers, hands placed politely on her waist. Her hands clutched at his hair, making him groan into her mouth. She straddled his lap and rolled her hips playfully. Ben had come to know that as her cue to take things further. Physical closeness was scary for Rey, so Ben was always patient with her. Some days she didn't even want to hug. Some days, when they could sneak away together, he would use his mouth or his fingers on her. Once, she had been confident enough to use her mouth on him. Ben was on cloud nine for a month after that._

_So when Rey rolled her hips, as they had discussed plenty of times, it told Ben that she was comfortable enough to let instinct take over. Ben moved his hands under the hem of her t-shirt. He loved the way her breath caught in her throat when he touched some hidden part of her. Every time he touched her was a treasured memory._

_Distracted by her lips and tongue, Ben jumped when he felt her hand palming his erection over his basketball shorts. This was new. Rey usually had to amp herself up to touch him._

_“Is this...okay?” Rey anxiously bit her lip but kept her palm on his cock._

_“Of course it is, baby,” Ben assured her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I'm fine with whatever you want to do.”_

_Rey blushed and looked away. “It's just... I lo- like you...a lot. And, well, I want you to be my first.”_

_It took several seconds for Ben's seventeen year old brain to catch up. “A-are y-you sure?”_

_Planting kisses along his jawline, Rey pulled back to assure him. “I'm sure. You're all I think about, Ben. I can't imagine anyone else.”_

_Thinking quickly, he told her, “Okay, um, lay down for me, babe. I'm going to make you cum first so you're relaxed.” It was like the stories Rey made him read. Star Wars and Doctor Who fanfiction. The male lead always made sure the lady had cum first. Or the man in some cases. Rey didn't make him read a lot of the male/male stuff but he had the feeling she read more than she let on._

_When she was laid out, Ben slowly dipped his fingers under the waistband of her denim shorts. His hand slid over coarse curls before finding her nub already swollen and slick. Rey whined as he rubbed soft circles around it. “More Ben, please.”_

_“Okay, I've got you.” Ben slid his index finger through her folds and dipped into her entrance. His cock twitched at how tight she was around his finger. “Is this okay?” Rey nodded. Ben slowly moved the digit in and out of her, reveling at how she slicked up for him._

_Rey soon cried out for more. Gently, Ben added a second finger, and waited for her to nod her consent to move. He crooked the two fingers against her front wall, eliciting a loud moan._

_“Just like that. Just. like. that!” Rey let her back arch sharply against the grass but she suddenly stopped and fell flat against the ground._

_“Rey? Did I hurt you?” Ben's heart raced. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her._

_“I don't feel so good,” Rey muttered._

_“Wha-” Ben looked down her body and nearly fainted. Her feet were gone, just a pile of ash._

_“Ben! I love you! I-”_

_“Rey! I-” but it was too late. His beloved turned to ash right in front of him. From deep in his bones, an inhuman sob of grief ripped through him._

 

* * *

 

Ben wrestled awake from the familiar nightmare. 6am right on the dot. He began his usual routine. Shit and shower. Eat. Tend to the little bit of livestock he had, and the few crops he could maintain. At night, by candlelight, he would eat his supper and read the few books he could get a hold of.

It had been five years since the cataclysm that took half of all life on Earth, including Rey and his father. Five years since his mother sent him here, away from the increasingly dangerous city. This place had been his Uncle Luke's cabin until he died in his sleep almost a year ago. His uncle taught him everything he knew about homesteading which had come in handy since the world never truly stabilized.

After the event happened, Ben didn't speak for two months. He couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different if they hadn't decided to fuck that day. Mostly, he just wanted a chance to say goodbye, that he loved her too. When his mother sent him here, he was forced out of his shell a bit. Ben focused on survival, on seeing how long he could hold out.

Ben's routine was pretty set. Any and every deviation startled him. So it was that one day, as he was about to tend to the chickens, that he heard a knock on the door. Grabbing his rifle, he slowly approached the door. Nobody _ever_ visited him here. He had no friends and never contacted his mother. For all he knew, she had died in the riots.

Slowly, he turned the knob, rifle at the ready, and opened the door. He wasn't sure what he expected. Maybe a mob to raid his home, or a wild animal, but what he saw was a girl who immediately raised her hands in surrender. Tall but slender. Almond shaped eyes and a button nose. Brown hair that glistened in the morning sun.

“Sir? I'm sorry. But I need help. I don't know where I am.”

That voice! He had dreamed about that voice every night for five years. _No. No, no, no, no. It can't be. It's not possible. They said everybody was gone for good. The Avengers failed._ Ben remembered watching Captain America and the sitting president on TV, explaining that it wasn't just Ben who lost someone but _everyone_ and there was no hope of them coming back.

Yet here she was. Rey looked exactly as she did that day in the field outside the city.

“I need a phone. My boyfriend must be flipping the fuck out right now. I don't know what happened.” Rey started to cry. Ben fought every tendon in his body to keep from comforting her. She didn't recognize him as he was no longer seventeen years old. Now he was almost 23 years old. He had grown another couple inches, muscles filled out from work, and let his hair and beard grow out. However, Ben was always patient with her, let her take the lead.

All he could do was breathe the word, “ _Rey_.” The rifle clattered to the ground and then his knees. His eyes clouded over and his lungs ached.

“Wait. How do you know my name?” Fear ghosted her features. Ben's heart was shattering. She really didn't recognize him.

His hands reached out to her but she stepped back. He stammered out, “Rey. Please. It's me. It's Ben. _Your_ Ben.”

Rey took several steps back, biting her lip in panic. “No, no! You did something. To me. To us. Stay away from me!”

“Rey, no, please!” Scrabbling by his side, he slid the rifle toward her. “I can show you! Here, I'll let you hold the gun. Please trust me.” He continued to slide the rifle until it was a few feet in front of him and leaned back.

Like a scared mouse, she ran and reached for the firearm. Rey immediately checked that the safety was off and that it was loaded. Ben had forgotten that his father had taught her how to shoot. She had probably handled that same rifle at some point. “Get up!” Rey ordered, rifle pointed at center mass.

Raising his hands, Ben rocked onto his feet and rose up. Rey marched forward causing Ben to walk backward into his own house. He was not about to turn his back on a scared teenager with a loaded gun in her hands. _She_ is _a teenager, isn't she?_ The realization hit like a punch to the gut.

“Okay, show me. Prove that you're Ben,” Rey ordered, a hint of rage in her voice.

Ben looked around. How exactly did he prove himself? “We started dating when you were a sophomore and I was a junior. At first, you couldn't believe it, convinced it was some sort of prank. We didn't even kiss until six months in when I picked you up from your foster home because your guardian was drunk. But I waited because, even at seventeen, I knew I loved you.” Rey rocked back on her heels at the admission. “Don't you remember the field where we would make out in peace? The day you disappeared, we were… We were going to… And then you turned to ash in front of me. You told me you loved me.” The rifle wavered just a little bit in her hands. “Look at me, Rey. I still have the scar from my dad's car accident.” Referring to the long serpentine scar that marred the right side of his face and shoulder.

Setting the rifle behind her, Rey stepped closer. “You're so tall. I can't see.” Ben leaned down with a smirk. Rey gasped, “It's so faint!” Suddenly her hand was there, stroking it. Ben shivered at the sensation. Nobody but her had ever touched his scar, certainly not in the loving way she caressed it. Not even the couple of flings he's had since then. Tears fell down both their faces. “Ben, babe, what happened?”

With a sigh, he explained, “Five years ago, some alien named Thanos attacked the planet. With a snap of his fingers, half the world's population was gone. You, my dad, about a third of our school. It was random. Some places were completely deserted. Some only lost a handful. But when it was tallied up, our world population dropped to around four billion in a second.”

“I... I… oh, I need to sit.” Ben could see the panic develop on her face. Her eyes searched for the nearest seat which happened to be the couch. She stumbled her way around and plopped down. Ben cautiously followed her and sat a respectable distance away from her. “Five years?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“So you’re what? 22 now?”

“Almost 23,” Ben confirmed.

“Jesus! That’s why you’re so-” Rey stammered and blushed.

“What? What is it?” Ben asked, confused.

Staring straight ahead, Rey answered him, “You’re so _huge_. Just a minute ago, you were a healthy 17 year old boy. Now you’re...grown. A proper adult.”

Tension filled the air then. Before, they were only a year apart. Now there was six years between them. Legally, she was 21 but physically still 16. He was an adult, she was a child. _God, I don’t remember her being so tiny, so...young!_

Putting her face in her hands, Rey cried, “What am I going to do?! I can’t go back to Plutt. He’s probably long forgotten about me. And you, you’re...you. God, you probably have a wife and kids somewhere.”

Ben snorted. “No, no I don’t.”

Rey slowly turned to look at him. “Why? You told me that’s what you wanted.”

Without thinking, he blurted out, “I wanted it with you.

“Oh.” Rey stared straight ahead again. The tension in the room multiplying every second.

 

* * *

 

Ben offered to let Rey stay with him until they could figure out what was going on. He turned the radio on and they realized that _everyone_ had come back. On the one hand, it was great. But on the other, the world had just started to stabilize after losing 4 billion people. Now, the world would once again have to figure out how to house, clothe, and feed 8 billion. Riots had already broke out in some places. In good conscience, Ben couldn’t send a teenager out in that mess.

His cabin had two bedrooms so he let Rey stay in Luke’s old room. She had been shocked to hear that he died. It seemed unfair. Only the people who had turned to ash came back and they seemed to appear to the person that they were closest to or the place they were most closely tied to. Ben and Rey were lucky in some ways. Some had come back to find their entire life erased. Husbands, wives, and partners had moved on. Children had forgotten their parents. Parents had grieved their children and now didn’t know what to do with the ‘ghost’ that came back.

It was painful for Ben to watch his own ‘ghost’ from the past haunt him. Her smile, her laugh, her wit were all the same yet they were reminders that she was still a teenager. Rey mourned the Ben that she knew. He was the same in a lot of ways but he had become harder, more introverted, more cynical.

They never spoke of their old relationship beyond their initial reunion. Ben tried his damndest not to touch her. The couple of times he had innocently placed a hand on hers or on her shoulder, she had gasped in surprise yet it reminded Ben of the little sounds she used to make when they made out.

More than once, Ben rubbed one out in the shower. He remembered all too well how Rey’s cunt had squeezed his fingers, how she had been so ready and willing for him. He had dreamed of it every night since she disappeared. Before, it had been a nightmare, but now it was potentially a reality. Potentially. Ben’s own moral code forbade him from seeking her out during the lonely nights.

She was still a teenager and _scared._ Ben saw it in fleeting moments during their days together. He began teaching her what he knew, just like Uncle Luke had taught him. Ben could see the questions turning in her eyes that she never voiced. _What if something happened? An unexpected freeze killing the crops. A disease taking out his animals._ Homesteading was a delicate balance of expecting the best but preparing for the worst. Survival was always on his mind. He couldn’t, absolutely couldn’t, take advantage of her fear and loneliness to soothe his.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

About once a month, Ben took what he could of his processed animals, crops, and other goods to town to trade. It was a struggle getting Rey clothes to wear, and hygiene products, but people were generally kind to him, keen to help his ‘cousin’ out. After two months, he took Rey with him.

They were talking to Brendol Hux about trading shotgun shells for some of Ben’s apples when Brendol’s 16 year old son, Armitage, walked out. The boy instantly spotted Rey and walked up to her.

Hux simply greeted Rey with, “Hey, I haven’t seen you around here before.”

Ben seethed. _Is that how you introduce yourself to someone, asshole?_

Rey blushed. “I was one of the ones who came back.”

The boy’s eyes widened in shock. “Holy shit! Do you remember anything from the other side?”

Shuffling her feet, Rey replied, “No. It was like I dozed off for a few seconds. Then I was in another place and time. It was kind of like my own sci-fi story.”

Hux smiled at that. “You like sci-fi?! Oh you have to see what they’ve come up with in the last five years! I have some books with me.” The boy held his hand out to her.

Ben, watching all this in his peripheral, hurriedly accepted Brendol’s offer and stood between Hux and Rey. Glaring at the boy, Ben growled, “We don’t have time for that, Rey. Let’s go.”

“Ben? I’m over here,” Rey spoke up from behind him.

Whipping around, he replied, “I know that, _Rey_.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed, “Why don’t you finish your business here while I talk to..” Rey leaned to the side to speak to the boy. “I’m sorry, what was your name?”

“Armitage Hux, but most people just call me Hux.” His voice sounded like a buzzing bee in Ben’s ear.

“I’ve already finished up here, Rey. _Let’s go._ ” His tone was firm.

Rey sneered at him. To Hux, she cheerily said, “Maybe next time we come to town, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure thing, Rey.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ll heat up the stew we made last night for dinner,” Ben said as he walked into the house.

Walking right past him, Rey declared, “I’m not hungry.”

“Rey!” Ben shouted after her.

“Leave me alone!” Rey shouted back.

Thunder roared in the distance. “Great,” Ben mumbled to himself. With a storm coming, he would have to make some preparations. He walked up to her bedroom door and knocked.

“Go away!” She yelled.

“Rey. I have to do some things outside because of the storm. If you want some stew, you’ll have to heat it up yourself.”

“Fine! Go away!”

Ben sighed and walked to the backdoor.

 

* * *

 

The storm rolled in quickly, making Ben’s job harder. The thunder was loud but then the rain rolled in and dropped in sheets. The thunder even louder than before. Ben finished what he could before he risked being struck by lightning. He was tired and trembling as he made his way back inside.

Walking in the backdoor, he smelled the stew that he had promised to heat. Rey must have been hungry after all. It was a welcome smell after the work he had just put in. Making his way into the kitchen, he saw the large pot on the stove. Steam rose from the lid but the fire was off. He continued his walk into the living room. On the couch, he saw a shivering mass huddled under a blanket. “Rey?”

Her eyes immediately popped out of one end. Red, wet, swollen eyes. The sight took him back to several trips to her guardian’s house when he had been drunk and throwing things. On instinct, Ben knelt down in front of the couch and placed a shaky hand on her shoulder. A small squeak left her mouth. “What’s wrong? What happened?” Ben asked softly.

In a tearful, hurried whimper, Rey replied, “I told you to go away and you went outside in that storm. I know it’s dumb but I thought that if something happened to you that would be the last thing I said to you. But I was so angry and I’m scared. I’m always scared.”

In a whisper, rubbing circles into her shoulder with his thumb, Ben asked, “Wait. Why were you angry?”

Rey sat up on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Ben got off his knees and sat beside her. “You were jealous, Ben. Jealous of Hux wanting to show me his books.”

 _That’s not all he wanted to show you... Holy shit, I AM jealous. Fuck!_ “Rey, I-”

“You can’t be jealous of guys when we aren’t together. It’s obvious you don’t want that anymore so-.”

“Bullshit!” Ben growled. Immediately realizing what he just admitted, he rose up and stood several paces away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Ben?” He heard her stand and walk up beside him.

“I still love you. That...that never changed. But you’re...you’re still…”

“16 years old? I know,” Rey noted solemnly.

“And scared. I’ve seen it. You didn’t have to tell me that. I couldn’t take advantage of a scared teenager. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” Ben ran his palms over his face.

“I love you, too. I know things can’t be exactly what they were.” Then, with her palms over her eyes, Rey cried, “But I just feel so alone!”

Ben turned to her, threw his ‘no touching’ rule out the window, and cupped her face in his hands. “You’re not alone.”

“Then show me,” she whispered.

Standing in front her, soft skin under his palms, her lips parted in expectation. Her eyes were still red and swollen and he silently vowed to kill anyone who would make her shed one more tear, even himself if it came to that. He noted her eyes tracking his lips just like she used to do before she kissed him. Everything about this moment wore down his resistance to her. Leaning down, he touched his lips to hers and pulled away.

“ _Ben,_ ” she breathed. Stepping closer, she lifted trembling hands to his chest and let them travel up and around his neck, pulling him down again. This time, his lips crashed to hers and his arms tightly enveloped her waist. Rey licked at the seam of his lips and he opened for her. _Honey and peaches, even after all this time._ Ben mused. As she licked into his mouth, his cock began to stir. Desperate to have her closer, his hands slid under her tank top causing her whimper against his mouth. To his disappointment, Rey pulled away from him. He was about curse himself when Rey lifted the hem of her tank up and over her head. Underneath, she was bare, chest heaving, her nipples pebbling in the cool air. With a straightforward tone, Rey made her intention clear. “I want to finish what we started.”

He raised his hand to gently brush a thumb across the tight nub on her breast. Her shudder went straight to his core. Quickly pulling his hand away, he shook his head. “Rey, we don’t have to rush into this. We can take our time, like we did before.”

Rey pulled at the lapels of his flannel shirt. Gazing into his eyes, she replied, “And we almost lost our chance to be together. I don't want to waste anymore time. I love you and I want to be with you.”

Taking his hands in hers, he kissed each palm. A lone tear fell from her eye which Ben quickly caught with his thumb. “I have never wanted anything more in my life than to make love to you, to show you how beautiful you are to me. I just wish… I wish I had waited for you.” Now it was his turn to shed a tear.

Squeezing his hands, Rey comforted him. “Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Ben. You couldn't have known I was coming back. We can't change the past but we do have today.”

 

* * *

 

Ben led Rey by the hand to his bedroom. Before he went further, he excused himself to the shower. He was filthy from his time outside and wanted to be clean for her. With a deep breath, he re-entered his bedroom, clad in only a bath towel, his cock heavy against his thigh. The sight before him nearly made him cum instantly. Rey was completely nude on his bed, her face and chest flushed with desire, her little fingers circling her clit. She was so caught in her ministrations that she didn’t notice him walk in.

As quietly as he could, he stepped over to the bed and gently placed a knee beside her. His hand covered hers over her clit. Rey’s eyes snapped open then with a squeak. “I’m sorry. I’m just so pent up and this room smells like you.”

“Hush now,” Ben whispered. “You’re perfect. Let me take it from here.” Rey pulled her hand away to let Ben massage her clit. Her arms rested above her head where Rey inhaled deeply against on of them. Her hips moving with the friction of his fingers.

“More Ben, please,” Rey whimpered. “I thought about this every night since I came back.”

Ben pulled away for just a second to lie down beside her. Leaning on an elbow, he quickly replaced his hand on her slick cunt. He slid his middle finger down through her folds until he found her center and slowly dipped inside. They groaned at the same time. She seemed to be tighter than he remembered. Ben swallowed thickly, wondering if this was even going to work.

With a breathy giggle, Rey declared, “Your fingers are bigger.” Then her eyes flew open. In a gasp, she wondered out loud, “Is _it_ bigger?” With no warning, Rey reached up and pulled the towel away from him. Ben watched as her pupils dilated and her jaw dropped. “Wow. I mean, maybe I’m not remembering correctly but...wow.”

Ben pulled his finger away and cupped her face. “We don’t have to. You say the word and we stop, okay?” Ben reassured her.

Rey leaned forward and kissed him. “I trust you,” she breathed against his lips.

“I want to make you cum first, okay?”

Kissing him again, Rey laughed. “Of course it’s okay.”

“Lie down for me,” Ben gently directed. He saw lust in her eyes as she laid flat on her back, legs falling open for him. Moving down the bed, he remarked, “I dreamed of this pussy every night since I was seventeen.” Settling between her legs, he gently pushed her knees further apart. “It used to be a nightmare but now i have you here again.” Ben laid flat on his belly, eyes zeroing in on her swollen clit. He languidly kissed around it, nuzzling her thighs, sliding a single finger through her folds.

“Ben, _please_. I’m so ready,” Rey moaned. Taking his cue, Ben placed her thighs over his shoulders. Slowly, he slid his middle finger inside and wrapped his lips around the nub and sucked. Rey immediately groaned and arched her back. Her hands tangled in his hair. He curled his middle finger inside her and was pleased to hear Rey moan and feel her thighs quiver around him. Her hands began to pull tighter on his hair as he began to swirl his tongue around her clit. She was dripping for him now, his finger sliding in and out with ease. Testing the waters, Ben slid two fingers inside. “Oh fuck, Ben!” Rey cursed. He began to scissor the two inside her causing Rey to curse even louder. Ben smiled against her cunt. Rey wasn’t really one to curse except when he was making her cum. Soon, her thighs were quaking around him, her cunt suctioning his fingers, gripping them like a vice. It was very much like he remembered of their time before. He continued to suckle her clit until her hands frantically pulled at his hair. “Ben. Ben! I can’t. Too much!”

He rose up to see her chest heaving, breasts moving with her. Every part of her flushed because of him. Ben felt his cock become harder than steel at the sight. “Rey, baby, are you alright?” He settled over her, his cock just barely touching her center.

“You have no idea.” Rey smiled dreamily. “I’ve thought about you every night I’ve been here. I’ve thought of every scenario. Us in this bed together. Being bent over the kitchen table. I even watched your sheep fucking and wished it could be us. Just us out in the mud with no shame.”

Ben blinked and shook his head. With a laugh, he kissed her deeply. He groaned as his cock slid just a little closer to her entrance. He pulled away to say, “I had no idea you had such a dirty mind. One day we’ll have to fuck outside. There’s no one out there for miles. Maybe the sheep will be jealous of us for a change.”

Rey laughed loudly. Ben could feel her belly and chest heave underneath him. He couldn’t help but laugh himself. In his joy, he kissed her mouth, her jaw, her neck, her nose, causing Rey to laugh even harder. He came back to her mouth and kissed her once again, her lips open for him. He dove in and explored, wondered if she tasted herself on his tongue. His cock bobbed at the thought, making Rey groan. Her hips subtly shifted to find friction. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he asked softly, “Sweetheart, are you ready?” Rey nodded slowly. “Okay, I have an idea.”

She looked momentarily confused when he sat up on his haunches. However, when he offered his hand, her eyes glared mischievously, obviously understanding his intent. She took his hand, and rose up to straddle his thighs while her arms wrapped around his neck. His cock rose up, red and weeping, between them. Ben cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her up. Grabbing his cock, he slid the head through her slick folds. Rey’s jaw dropped with a sigh. “Ben, _please,”_ she breathed.

“Do you want this? Do you want me inside you?”

“God, fuck, yes! I need you!” Rey sunk down just past the head before taking a deep breath.

“Take you time, sweetheart,” Ben whispered, reaching for her clit just the same. Slowly, her tight heat enveloped him. His jaw clenched tight in an effort to not thrust up into her. “Rey? Are you okay?”

She touched her forehead to his. “It’s...a lot.”

Ben continued to circle her clit. “You feel fucking perfect. I...I need to move, baby. I want to feel every inch of you.” Rey nodded. Inhaling deeply, Ben rolled his hips into hers causing Rey to whimper and hold tightly to his neck. Slowly, he bucked in and out of her. Rey seemed to get the rhythm and moved her hips in time with his. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart. You feel so fucking good.”

“You have no idea, Ben. I feel so...filled.”

“Good, baby, that’s good. Wanna fill you up.”

“Please, Ben.” His finger slid freely over her clit, every pass making her tight channel flutter around him. Leaning forward, he took a breast in his mouth. Rey moaned louder than the thunder that was still roaring outside. Her cunt clenched around his cock. “Oh god, Ben. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop!” Her hips moved at a furious pace. Ben grinned against her nipple. She was chasing her release and he had brought her there. Rey was going to cum around his cock during her first time. It was a dream come true.

“Take it, baby. Take it all. You’re so fucking beautiful,” Ben growled into her chest. Rey had an iron grip on his head as he lathed each nipple in turn. With a scream, Rey crashed, her whole body quivering around him. Without thinking, Ben lifted her and himself. Her legs had long since wrapped around him. Together, they crashed to the bed. “I want to fuck you into this mattress.”

“Do it! Let go, Ben!” Rey cried hoarsely. So he did. HIs natural instincts demanded he sink as deeply as he could. His hips rutted into her, her cunt still spasming around him. Soon, his felt his cock swell up and pulse hot streams of cum deep inside her.

“I love you, Rey. So fucking much. We don’t have to be alone again.”

Clutching his head to her shoulder, she whispered, “Never again. I love you, Ben.”

 

* * *

 

The world around them remained ever in a state of chaos. The Avengers helped where they could. However, the world was just glad to have its family back. The details would get sorted in the meantime.

A month later, Han and Leia were able to make it out to Luke’s cabin. They had been sad to hear that Luke had passed so long ago but was glad that Rey found Ben. If their new age difference bothered them, they didn’t say anything. However, a week into their visit, Leia mentioned something about Romeo and Juliet laws.

“What does that mean?” Ben asked his mother.

“It means that if you’re relationship started before you were both of age, you’re free to still...carry on with  her.” Before Ben could protest, Leia added, “Don’t think I don’t know what you were doing when you two disappeared for hours at a time.”

“Mom!” Ben felt his ears turn red.

“Aside from all that, she’s legally twenty one.” Leia smiled coyly. “Which reminds me!” She dug in her bag and pulled out a small ringbox. “I saved this when I had to flee the city. It’s the only thing I have left of my mother. I want you to give it to Rey when you’re ready.”

Ben carefully took the box from her hands. He opened it to find a simple diamond ring. “Mom, I’ve been ready since I was seventeen.”

Leia patted his face and said, “I know.”


End file.
